Episode 306: Face 2 Face: Foggy Bottoms
"Face 2 Face: Foggy Bottoms" was originally released on June 7, 2016. Description Here's a live performance from The Lincoln Theatre, in beautiful, humid Washington D.C.! Joint us for a lengthy discussion on soupy gooses, a perplexing audience question about random acts of tap shoes and, of course, the live debut of MUNCH SQUAD. Outline 07:12 - My younger brother's recently decided in his adulthood to begin going by his middle name. While I have no problem with this choice in his personal/professional life, I am torn as to how I should now address him. He insists that he does not care one way or another. Should I continue to use his first name, or attempt to break twenty-nine years of conditioning to use the new moniker? -- Doubtful Designator in DC 11:28 - Y - Sent in by Julie Martin, from Yahoo Answers user Parley Wilkinson, who asks: Law Question? Hi guys! I'm a Juggalo. I have a Hatchetman screensaver for my phone. My text notification is Whoop Whoop!, which is what we say when we see another Juggalo. My friend, who is not a Juggalo, says that if cops pull us over they can have probable cause to search me if they see my screensaver or hear my notification. Is this true? Thanks for your help guys I really appreciate it. :) 15:41 - Our friend believes she has a life-threatening nut allergy, but has never been tested. Everywhere she goes, she refuses to eat anything that may have any type of nut in it; however, all of her friends think it's just in her head. How do we get her tested so we all know for sure if she's allergic or not? -- Going Nuts 21:55 - MZ - Sponsored by Trunk Club. Sponsored by Warby Parker. 29:25 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user EquusPrincess, who asks: Have you ever given up on a horse? Why? What was this horse like? 34:20 - MUNCH SQUAD - Olive Garden's Breadstick Sandwiches and Deep Dish Spaghetti Pie 41:55 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Simon, who asks: If you had to wear a picture of food on all your clothing forever, what would it be? 45:44 - From The Audience - What makes a "wet stunt" wet? -- Chris 47:29 - From The Audience - I lived in Philly for a long time. My German Shepard kept finding what appeared to be human bones that were potentially confirmed by my sister-in-law, who's a doctor. We moved to DC, and it stopped, and then just a few days ago my wife was home with the dogs and the dog found one rib bone, and the next day there was another bone that showed up. -- Peter 51:57 - From The Audience - I have a painting, and it's not haunted. The problem is that it is a painting of me. It was done by my brother in law. I kinda don't know what to do with it. -- Becky 56:08 - From The Audience - So, I just got a present in the mail from a not-super-close family friend. It's a coworker of my mom's, and she got me a pair of tap shoes. I've never tap danced, but I don't want to be a dick. What do I do? -- Carrie 59:58 - From The Audience - I live in a really big apartment building, and there is a sort of hallway, and there is just me and one other person at the end of this hallway. It's an old apartment building, lot's of policies. We're not allowed to have pets. My neighbor has a secret dog. -- Emma 63:06 - Housekeeping 64:45 - FY - Sent in by Connor Cronin, from Yahoo Answers user Amos John, who asks: Is Ferdinand Magellan the first to circumcise the earth? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Chilean Miners Category:Munch Squad Category:Face 2 Face